pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
An Intense Fight For The Final Spot!
Story Nathan and Josie take Jon's and Rosa's seats as Jon and Rosa are now on the battlefield. Nate: That was a good battle. Nathan: Thanks. Mary: Still, I wonder who will win between them two? Constantine: I don't know. Drake: Neither do I. Tyler: I'm hoping Jon, but Rosa did seem fired up. Maria: All I know is that it will be a great battle. Kyle: Sure will. April: It's about to start. On the battlefield, the Referee has just finished given out his speech about the rules. Jon: Let's make this a great battle Rosa! Rosa: That I can easily promise! Go! Rosa sends out her Alolan Ninetales and hail begins to fall. Jon: Alolan Ninetales. Right, Pikachu! Jon sends out Pikachu. Rosa: Pikachu! Jon: Quick Attack! Pikachu hits Ninetales with Quick Attack. Rosa: Fast as usual. Now, Moonblast! Ninetales uses Moonblast towards Pikachu. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail and knocks Moonblast away into the sky. Rosa: As predicted. Dazzling Gleam! Ninetales is right behind Pikachu and hits him with a super powerful Dazzling Gleam. Jon: Pikachu! Pikachu skids along the battlefield. Rosa: Aurora Veil! Ninetales uses Aurora Veil and reduces damage to done to her. Jon: Argh. Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt hitting Ninetales, but doing nothing. Rosa: You won't win this time Jon. I have a plan, and I'm not going off track. Blizzard! Ninetales uses Blizzard towards Pikachu. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to stop Blizzard, but it's ending up as stalemate. Rosa: Pikachu can't keep it up for ever. Jon: I know. Blizzard is slowly beating Thunderbolt, heading towards Pikachu slowly, but getting there. Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Jon: I'm thinking. Pikachu places his tail on the ground. Jon: That's it! Quick Attack! Pikachu uses Quick Attack and uses his tail as a spring board to lunge into the air. Blizzard blows past where Pikachu was and blows past Jon, causing him to shiver a lot. Jon: Brrr.....Break! Pikachu, using his decent to increase speed and power, uses Brick Break on Ninetales, causing a bit of damage. Typhlosion uses his flames to heat Jon up. Jon: Thanks buddy. Rosa: That was smart, using Quick Attack like that. But still, the same outcome will happen. Jon: You won't know that. Rosa: Moonblast! Ninetales uses Moonblast towards Pikachu. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail and knocks Moonblast away. Jon: Quick Attack! Pikachu quickly moves using Quick Attack. Rosa: Dazzling Gleam! Ninetales uses Dazzling Gleam, hitting Pikachu into the air. Rosa: Moonblast! Ninetales uses Moonblast at Pikachu. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail to bounce off Moonblast towards the battlefield. Rosa: Gotcha. Blizzard! The hail hits Pikachu causing Pikachu to lose focus. Ninetales then uses Blizzard, hitting Pikachu in the air. Pikachu crashes into the battlefield. Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle. Jon returns Pikachu. Jon: Pikachu, you were amazing. Rosa: As planned. Jon: You have thought of everything haven't you? Rosa: Yes. Every battle I saw you do, I recorded your plan. Jon picks out a Pokeball. Jon: Let's see if you have. Go, Brionne! Jon sends out Brionne. The hail stops. Jon: Right. Rosa: Return! Ninetales returns Ninetales. Rosa: It's your turn now Honchkrow! Rosa sends out Honchkrow. Jon: Honchkrow! Aw man. Rosa: Dark Pulse! Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse towards Brionne. Jon: Aqua Jet! Brionne uses Aqua Jet and dodges Dark Pulse and heads towards Honchkrow. Rosa: Sky Attack! Honchkrow heads towards Brionne and connects, knocking Brionne into the battlefield. Rosa: Psychic! Before Brionne can do anything, Honchkrow uses Psychic and lifts Brionne into the air. Jon: Moonblast! Brionne tries to use Moonblast, but can't move at all due to the restraints of Psychic. Rosa: Do it. Honchkrow keeps lifting and smashing Brionne to the battlefield a few times. Jon: Brionne! Rosa: Now what? Brionne is still in the restraints of Psychic. Jon: Return! Jon returns Brionne. Rosa: Not predictable, but still planned for. Jon: Then plan for this! Jon sends out Minior. Rosa: What? Jon: You haven't seen much of Minior than the rest of my Pokemon. Rosa: Doesn't matter. Jon: Cosmic Power! Minior uses Cosmic Power and raises its defences a lot. Rosa: Night Slash! Honchkrow heads towards Minior using Night Slash. Jon: Cosmic Power! Minior uses Cosmic Power again raising its defences again. Then Honchkrow hits Minior. Rosa: Again! Honchkrow makes a sharp turn towards Minior and hits Minior, but gets slightly knocked off balance. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam and hits Honchkrow into the ground a little but recovers and flies again. Rosa: Dark Pulse! Jon: Cosmic Power! Minior uses Cosmic Power again, just before Dark Pulse hits Minior. Minior's shell shatters and Minior is in its core form. Jon: Yes! Rosa: Means nothing. Sky Attack! Honchkrow hits Minior using Sky Attack, but not much damage has been dealt. Rosa: What? Jon: Never let Minior set up! Ancient Power! Minior moves fast towards Honchkrow and hits with Ancient Power, and gets all the stats increases. Rosa: Night Slash! Honchkrow uses Night Slash towards Minior. Jon: Acrobatics! Minior uses Acrobatics to dodge Night Slash and then hit Honchkrow. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam and hits Honchkrow and knocks Honchkrow to the floor. Referee: Honchkrow is unable to battle. Rosa returns Honchkrow. Jon: Great job Minior. Rosa sends out Infernape. Jon: Infernape now. Rosa: Mach Punch! Infernape hits Minior with Mach Punch, but not much damage has been dealt. Jon: Acrobatics! Minior goes in and uses Acrobatics towards Infernape. Rosa: Thunder Punch! Infernape uses Thunder Punch and counters Acrobatics. Jon: Ancient Power! Minior uses Ancient Power and hits Infernape. Rosa: Flame Wheel! Infernape hits Minior using Flame Wheel. Jon: You still okay? Minior nods. Rosa: Flamethrower! Infernape uses Flamethrower towards Minior. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam to cancel out Flamethrower. Jon: Now, Acrobatics! Rosa: Thunder Punch! Both Pokemon attack each other and knock each other out. Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Jon and Rosa return their Pokemon. Rosa: Two each. Jon: Yep. Rosa: Go! Rosa throws a Pokeball and Jon does the same. Jon sends out Brionne while Rosa send out Krokorok. Rosa: Krokorok, Dark Pulse! Jon: Moonblast! Krokorok uses Dark Pulse and Brionne uses Moonblast to cancel Dark Pulse out. Rosa: Aerial Ace! Krokorok uses Aerial Ace and hits Brionne. Jon: Hydro Pump! Brionne uses Hydro Pump but Krokorok dodges. Rosa: Easy, good work. Now, Dragon Claw! Krokorok then heads towards Brionne using Dragon Claw. Jon: Brionne, counter! Use Aqua Jet! Brionne heads towards Krokorok and counters Dragon Claw and stops the attack. Rosa: Crunch! Krokorok attacks using Crunch fast, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Brionne! Brionne is still standing. Jon: Ice Beam! Brionne uses Ice Beam and freezes Krokorok's feet. Jon: Moonblast! Brionne then uses Moonblast and hits Krokorok causing a lot of damage. Jon: Aqua Jet! Rosa: Aerial Ace! Both Pokemon attack each other and cause a lot of damage to each other. They are both panting. Rosa: Krokorok, use Dark Pulse! However, Krokorok glows blue instead. Rosa: Krokorok is evolving! Krokorok becomes larger in size and gets a larger mouth. Krokorok has evolved into Krookodile. Rosa: You evolved! Krookodile then uses Stone Edge and deals a lot of damage to Brionne. Jon: Brionne! Brionne struggles to get up, but does eventually. Jon: Aqua Jet! Brionne can't however. Jon: Brionne? Brionne then gets covered in blue light and begins to evolve too. Jon: Awesome! Brionne finishes evolving and the light disperses to show Primarina. Primarina: Prima! Jon: Primarina! Primarina then uses Sparkling Aria and the moves hits Krookodile. Jon: Awesome. Rosa: Let's end this! Aerial Ace! Krookodile races in using Aerial Ace and is close to Primarina. Jon: Aqua Jet! Primarina hits Krookodile with Aqua Jet, hurting each other and knock each other out. Referee: Both Primarina and Krookodile are unable to battle. Jon and Rosa return their Pokemon. Jon: You were amazing Primarina. Rosa: Great work Krookodile. Nathan: This is completely not how Rosa envisaged it going. Nate: I don't think any of us did. Rosa: Now, Ninetales! Rosa sends out Ninetales and it begins to hail again. Jon: Ninetales again. Rosa: And who are you going with? Jon: Hmm. Jon grabs a Pokeball. Jon: Right, Duosion! Jon sends out Duosion. Rosa: A Duosion. Interesting. Now, Aurora Veil! Ninetales uses Aurora Veil and increases her defences. Jon: Hmm. Rosa: Blizzard! Ninetales uses Blizzard towards Duosion. Jon: Flash Cannon! Duosion uses Flash Cannon and cancels out Blizzard. Jon: Energy Ball! Duosion then follows up with Energy Ball, hitting Ninetales, but doing very little damage. Rosa: Dazzling Gleam! Ninetales uses a powerful Dazzling Gleam and hits Duosion, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Psyshock! Duosion retaliates using Psyshock and Ninetales dodges. Jon: Flash Cannon! Duosion then tries to use Flash Cannon to hit Ninetales, but Ninetales dodges again. Rosa: Moonblast! Ninetales uses Moonblast and hits Duosion, knocking Duosion off balance. Rosa: Blizzard! Ninetales then uses Blizzard and knocks Duosion out. Referee: Duosion is unable to battle. Jon: Duosion! Jon returns Duosion. Jon: You were great Duosion. Rosa: That was easy. Jon: Doesn't mean anything! Go, Trevenant! Jon sends out Trevenant. Rosa: Blizzard! Ninetales uses Blizzard towards Trevenant. Jon: Phantom Force! Trevenant uses Phantom Force and disappears before Blizzard hits. Jon: Go! Trevenant then hits Ninetales with Phantom Force, causing a lot of damage. Rosa: Ninetales! Jon: Now, Poison Jab! Trevenant hits Ninetales using Poison Jab, knocking Ninetales out. Referee: Ninetales is unable to battle. The hail hits Trevenant. Jon: Good job Trevenant! Rosa returns Ninetales. Rosa: Okay, but you won't win! Rosa sends out Arcanine. Jon: Arcanine now. Nate: Jon is doing well. Nathan: And Rosa is actually worried about how this will go. April: Really? Nathan: Yeah, she has no idea how this will go. Drake: Let's see what happens. Jon: What you going to do Rosa? Rosa: Flamethrower! Jon: Dodge it! Arcanine uses Flamethrower and Trevenant barely dodges it. Rosa: Overheat! Arcanine then uses Overheat and hits Trevenant. Jon: Trevenant! Rosa: Flare Blitz! Jon: Shadow Claw! Both Pokemon attack each other and cancel each other's moves. Jon: Poison Jab! Trevenant heads towards Arcanine and hits Arcanine, but is still too close. Rosa: Crunch! Arcanine uses Crunch and launches Trevenant on the ground. Rosa: Flamethrower! Arcanine uses Flamethrower and hits Trevenant, knocking Trevenant out. Referee: Trevenant is unable to battle. Jon: You were awesome Trevenant. Jon returns Trevenant and Typhlosion walks onto the battlefield. Rosa: And Typhlosion is obviously your final Pokemon. Jon: Yep. Now, Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse fast and hits Arcanine. Rosa: Lots of power as always. Jon: Again! But before Typhlosion can, Arcanine hits him with Extreme Speed. Jon: Extreme Speed?! Rosa: Yes, you've learnt Extreme Speed. Now again! Arcanine hits Typhlosion uses Extreme Speed, but Typhlosion just about dodges. Rosa: What? Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast on Arcanine, causing a lot of damage. Rosa: Crunch! Arcanine uses Crunch and lands the attack on Typhlosion, which seems to have caused Typhlosion to become more annoyed than taking any damage. Rosa: What? Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and hits Arcanine, knocking Arcanine out. Referee: Arcanine is unable to battle. Rosa returns Arcanine. Nathan: Typhlosion is really serious about winning. Kyle: Jon only got to the fourth round in Kalos. Tyler: And this is the closest Jon's come as he got into the finals in Johto. Mary: No way! Maria: So Jon and Typhlosion want to win now more than ever. Josie: Guess I need to be on my A-game if Jon wins then. Jon: We know who is next Rosa. Rosa sends out Greninja. Jon: Let's get this going! Rosa: Water Shuriken! Greninja uses Water Shuriken towards Typhlosion who dodges easily. Rosa: Night Slash! Greninja then rushes in using Night Slash at Typhlosion, hitting him. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Rosa: Night Slash! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse but Greninja deflects it using Night Slash. Rosa: Aerial Ace! Greninja uses Aerial Ace towards Typhlosion. Jon: Flamethrower! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and stops Greninja in her tracks. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and Greninja dodges elegantly. Rosa: Let's get serious Greninja! Rosa and Greninja bond turning Greninja into Rosa-Greninja. Jon: Rosa-Greninja! Rosa: Night Slash! Rosa-Greninja races towards Typhlosion and hits him fast with a very powerful Night Slash, causing Typhlosion to be at the bottom of a crater. Jon: Typhlosion! Rosa: Great work. Jon: Focus Blast! Typhlosion jumps out of the hole and hits Rosa-Greninja with Focus Blast. Jon: Let's go with our A-game too Typhlosion! Jon and Typhlosion bond and become Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Now let's get serious! Rosa: Water Shuriken! Rosa-Greninja grabs the Water Shuriken on her back and launches it at Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Counter with Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion does the same and both moves connect and cancel each other out, causing a massive explosion and a huge gust of wind around the battlefield. Nathan: This is so exciting. Nate: Sure is! Jon: Flamethrower! Rosa: Ice Beam! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower but Rosa-Greninja counters and stops Flamethrower using Ice Beam. Rosa: Good, now Aerial Ace! Rosa-Greninja hits Jon-Typhlosion with a fast Aerial Ace. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse but Rosa-Greninja dodges easily. Rosa: Night Slash! Jon: Dodge! Rosa-Greninja uses Night Slash towards Jon-Typhlosion who dodges a few of them, but gets hit a few times too. Jon: Typhlosion! Rosa: Is this all you have? Water Shuriken! Rosa-Greninja uses Water Shuriken at Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Go! Jon-Typhlosion catches the Water Shuriken and crushes it. Rosa: What? Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast with a lot of power. Rosa: Water Shuriken! Rosa-Greninja uses Water Shuriken to try and stop the Focus Blast but no luck as Focus Blast breaks right through it and hits Rosa-Greninja with a lot of power. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse towards Rosa-Greninja. Rosa: Ice Beam! Rosa-Greninja uses Ice Beam and cancels out Dragon Pulse but Jon-Typhlosion isn't there any more. Rosa: What? Jon: Go, use Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion is above Rosa-Greninja and uses Flamethrower and hits her. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion lands in front of Jon and then launches a powerful Shuriken Blaze on Rosa-Greninja knocking her out. Rosa-Greninja returns into Greninja. Rosa then returns Greninja. Referee: Greninja is unable to battle, Jon wins. Jon-Typhlosion returns to Typhlosion. Jon: Awesome! Typhlosion pants. Jon: You worked really hard. Rosa walks over to Jon and Typhlosion. Rosa: That was a good battle, I wasn't expecting you to win though. Jon: I know, but it was a very good battle. Rosa: I hope you win the next round, otherwise this loss will be embarrassing. Jon: I'll win, don't you worry! Jon and Rosa shake hands and the screen freezes. Referee: Now, with Jon winning the match, he is in the final against Josie. This is the first time Jon has gotten to the final since Johto. Now, what will tomorrow bring? Major Events *Rosa is revealed to own an Arcanine. *Rosa's Arcanine learns Extreme Speed. *Rosa's Honchkrow is revealed to know Sky Attack. *Rosa's Ninetales is revealed to know Dazzling Gleam. *Rosa's Krokorok evolves into Krookodile, and learns Stone Edge. *Jon's Brionne evolves into Primarina, and learns Sparkling Aria. *Jon defeats Rosa and advances to the finals. *Jon learns that he will battle Josie in the finals. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Tyler Moor Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Rosa Jones Josie Adams Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Constantine Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion * Brionne → Primarina * Duosion * Trevenant * Minior * Pikachu Rosa * Ninetales (Alolan) * Greninja ↔ Rosa-Greninja * Infernape * Honchkrow * Arcanine * Krokorok → Krookodile Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes